


Thicker than poison (Captain America x YoungerSisterReader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Series: The Poison I've Become [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, SHIELD, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, mentioned James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: Trying to adjust in a time that's not her own and hunting for details from her past the reader tries to fit in. Her older brother, Steve Rogers, knows the struggle and tries his best to comfort his little sister...
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Poison I've Become [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982812
Kudos: 7





	Thicker than poison (Captain America x YoungerSisterReader)

"Agent Rogers died a hero. She rather sacrificed herself than letting HYDRA get their hands on any information about our strategies that day. Let us not think of what could have happened at the front if she hadn't stepped in. Now dear visitors, let us move on to the next important person."

The guide escorted her group of tourists away from the memorial at the Smithsonian, not noticing that you stayed behind.

Taking a closer look at the black and white picture that was positioned next to the inscription and that showed almost no difference to your current look aside from the modern haircut and the sunglasses you were currently wearing.

"Never thought I might see the day, I'd have my own memorial placed in the Smithsonian. Well at least the SSR came up with a good cover up.", you mumbled with a snicker, before turning away.

Adjusting your glasses you made your way to the exit.

There, you met your brothers teammate Natasha Romanoff, who had promised to pick you up after your self-proclaimed "mini-trip to the past". 

"Feeling better now?", the Russian gave you a careful look, knowing how nervous you had been before reaching the museum.

Seven decades were no peantus to deal with.

"A little. But it flashed me quite a bit to learn I was declared a heroine after my "death". Christ, they even have some of my belongings in there.", you replied, remembering the gun you had used that day in order to defend yourself.

The redhaired woman next to you gave you a gentle look, but stayed quiet until you reached the car, that would get the two of you back to the Stark Tower, where you and Steve had been granted residence by Tony Stark.

"Try to let it sink in for today. It's a lot and you've not yet fully recovered.", she advised you before handing you a little box.

"Thanks. I better get those things in, before the oxygen gets the better of me."

Mechanically you took the two grey pills from its inside and put them into your mouth where they immediately melted on your tongue.

A dull ache that had started to pound inside your head slowly started to dissipate. With a deep sigh you looked at your gloves.

"Whatever you think right now, stop immediately. Nothing of this is your fault."

Natashas warning tone caused you to snap out of your brooding before you could have started. Her green eyes took in your grimace and the way your fists balled in your lap.

"That's what Steve keeps telling me ever since I woke up at the headquarters and I really try to get there too, but it's not that easy. Not after all the shit I've done for those sick HYDRA bastards and after everything they did to me."

Your voice shook with anger and disgust as splinters of your memory flashed up in front of you. 

_"You'll hold the unique gift of being as dangerous as you are beautiful, Fräulein Rogers. You should feel honored."_

_"Just kill me already!!_

_A painful sting in your upper arm, causing your blood to turn into molten lava._

_Soon days blended into another._

_"We should increase the dosage. Her body is not even close to saturation."_

_Another injection, this time into your neck, setting your body aflame, but you've lost the power to scream._

_"Steve... James... help me... please."_

_And finally - you broke._

_Steve Rogers, Captain America, no longer had a younger twin. Your former self had been drowned by the poison that you had become. A poison that would loyally serve its makers purposes._

Nausea hit you like a wave, all air left your lungs at the pain that welled up in your chest. It was the last thing you felt, while the last thing you heard was Natashas voice desperately calling your name.

_"Damn them all."_

...

"She read the files?! How could you let that happen?!"

You stirred at the angry voice of your older brother filling your ears.

"The murders she committed are famous. Hell, google them and you get over a million hits. It's useless to discuss how she exactly found out, Cap. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have presented the informations to her sooner or later. You know that as well as I do."

That was Tony Starks voice.

You would recognize him everywhere.

"I do, but-" "S-Steve?"

The croaking sound of your voice interupted your twins next sentence.

Turning around to face you, Steve Rogers uttered your name with a deep sigh of relief and approached your bed, sitting down on a chair next to it.

Strong fingers intertwined with your gloved ones, having you feel the tiniest bit of their warmth on your skin.

Blue eyes filled with worry met yours.

"You had me worried sick.", they told you.

"I'm to blame about the files, not Tony. Yesterday I eavesdropped on you and Fury talking. After that I did some research.", you apologized, only to have Stark wave at your words.

"No harm done, I'll catch up on you two later."

He excused himself with that and left your bedroom.

When the door closed behind him, Steve let out another breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Could you not talk to me about it?", he asked as he looked at you again.

"I wanted to, Steve. I really wanted to, but when I wanted to, I couldn't put it together and left on my own."

You looked at him, then to the other side, because you felt your eyes watering. The last time he had tried to dry your tears, the salty beads had proven their acid nature and burned into his thumbs. Of course the wounds had healed rather quickly, but you would never forget the pain you had felt at the sight of his bandaged fingers.

"Didn't we promise to never let each other down?"

His gentle question had you sobbing, but you nodded.

"See? Now, please look at me."

Slowly you turned your face towards him as he took hold of both of your hands.

"There, that's my sister.", he praised, gently squeezing your fingers.

"Steve, I'm so-", you started only to be pulled into your brothers tight embrace.

He shook his head, while you wrapped your arms around him and internally thanked God all over again for having your poisonproof attire.

"No. Just for once, I want you to listen to me. And you will listen, because I'm not letting you go before you do. And you won't run away anymore, got it?"

He underlined this last inquiry by squeezing your shoulders, having you nod against him.

"Good."

You could feel his steady heartbeat starting to calm your own erratic one as he continued to speak.

"I know you think, I should have killed you when we found you in that lab and you attacked us. But you're wrong. Even if you had forgotten me completely, I wouldn't have killed you back then. You think, I should give up on you and focus on myself. I will not do such a thing. Never. I will stay by your side and you'll have my back whenever you need it."

You took a breath, wanting to interrupt him, but he cut you off.

"Don't ask me why all this. You already know. You are my sister and I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Neither seventy years nor all the horrible things that happened during them. I want you to live and face your nightmares. Because I know that you can do that. You gave me strength, encouraged me and believed in me when nobody else did. Now it's my turn to do that for you, but I can't do it without you."

After finishing his last sentence he gently put some distance between the two of you in order to look into your eyes again.

His hands rested on your shoulders when he tried to find a reaction to his little speech in your face. 

It took you a moment to focus yourself, but then you took hold of his upper arms, accepting the support his presence gave you and accepting the fact, that there truely was nothing to fear.

Steve, your brother, would never abandon you.

He would help you finding your way back, gathering the remnants of the woman you once had been on your path and adapting them into the woman you were now. 

Meeting your brothers gaze, you finally gave him the smile he had missed for seventy years.

A smile filled with hope and the will to look ahead.

He knew it would still take time until you would be able to voice it out loud again, but it was clear what you wanted to tell him despite your silence.

_"I won't disappoint you. I will try to make the best out of it."_

Of course you would need more time.

Time to heal and to adapt to your new surroundings.

Time to fully grasp what you were now and maybe to find a cure.

But you wouldn't have to face all that alone anymore.

Steve would accompany you on the path that was lying before you.

Together the two of you would prove it.

Blood is thicker than everything.

Even thicker than poison.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on my DeviantArt account of the same name.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Steve Rogers/Captain America & Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier as well as all elements coming from the MCU belong to MARVEL.


End file.
